Armory Station (Location)
Armory Station (Russian: Кузнецкий Мост, Kuznetsky Most) is a Red Line controlled station that mass-produces most of the weapons seen in the Moscow Metro. Overview The Armory claims to be a free station, but it is under the "watchful eye of the Reds", in which a curfew is enforced, and mandatory unscheduled searches are quite frequent. This settlement acts more as the Reds' stronghold where most of the Metro-made weaponry is manufactured. The station is very large, unlike some of the previous stations Artyom had encountered on his travels. At one of the gates the local militia is in control, but after going deeper into the station it is clear that the militia is only there to get them out of the way, as a very large communist presence is felt. Red Army iconography can be seen on the walls and loudspeakers and guards can be seen and heard all around the station. In the first part of the level there are several 'cages' with people manufacturing new weapons. There is also a smaller part of the station that seems to be worker housing, but the rooms are small and packed into a small place. The main passage down the station houses workers at one end, Vendors in the middle, and manufacturing cages at the other end. History Above Armory Station there was originally a weapons factory where weapons and ammunition were manufactured, hence the name. After the nuclear disaster, the workers of the factory sought shelter in the metro below them taking their knowledge of engineering and machinery with them. Eventually the former weapon machinists established a large and wealthy settlement where they would produce almost all of the metro's weapons. Years later it came under the control of the Communist faction when threats of Nazis increased. It is now responsible for the vast majority of the ammunition and weaponry created in the Metro, since it houses much of its original factory equipment. Notable Residents *Andrew *Various Communists Trivia *The Armory will be the first place the player can purchase one of the two suits of armor available in the game, the Heavy Armor, and is the only station where the Stealth Suit is available for purchase. However, you cannot purchase these armor sets in the Redux version of Metro 2033. *Even though this settlement is now a Red Line stronghold, they aren't even protecting the entrances, as Artyom is greeted by militia instead of communist soldiers upon entering the settlement. However, this is most probably due to the fact that many of the station's more "loyal" guards were sent to fight with the Fourth Reich during this part of the game's story, which would suggest that Armory's authorities are employing the services of mercenaries for ordinary tasks on the station. *In Moscow, this station is named Kuznetsky Most (Tagansko-Krasnopresnenskaya Line), Blacksmith Bridge. *Upon leaving the Armory, under the rail cart, you can see a few Piter novels. *According to Andrew in Metro: Last Light, the Armory Station was subverted by the Reds, looking for traitors and spies and sending people to training camps or shooting them because of the coming war. *Armory Station is one of the few locations you will visit in both games, but you will not revisit the same area. Other noticeable locations are Library, Polis and D6. *In the mission Heavy Squad, Diesel mentions that the Hellbreath that Hans uses was taken from the Armory during a Nazi raid. Gallery Armory001.jpg|One of the Armory smithies Armory002.jpg|Ditto Armory003.jpg|Armory chemical lab Armory004.jpg|Ditto КУЗНЕЦКИЙ МОСТ.jpg|Kuznetsky Most as seen in the Metro 2033 VK game Category:Locations Category:Stations